dogs_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunting Dogs
A hunting dog refers to any dog that assists humans in hunting. There are several types of hunting dogs developed for various tasks. The major categories of hunting dogs include hounds, terriers, dachshunds, cur type dogs, and gun dogs. Among these categories further divisions can be made based upon the dogs' skill sets. Hounds A hound is a type of dog that assists hunters by tracking or chasing the animal being hunted. Sighthounds '(also called gazehounds), follow prey predominantly by speed, keeping it in sight. These dogs are very fast and will catch and kill game by themselves. List of Sighthouds: *Afghan Hound *Azawakh *Borzoi (Russian Wolfhound) *Chart Polski (Polish Greyhound) *Chippiparai (South Indian Sighthound) *Galgo Español (Spanish Greyhound) *Greyhound *Hortaya Borzaya *Irish Wolfhound *Italian Greyhound *Magyar agár (Hungarian Greyhound) *Rajapalayam (dog) (Indian Boar Hound) *Saluki (Persian Greyhound) *Scottish Deerhound *Silken Windhound *Sloughi *Whippet '''Scent hounds, '''which follow prey or others (like missing people) by tracking its scent. These dogs have endurance, but are not fast runners. List of Scent Hounds: *Alpine Dachsbracke *American Foxhound *Anglo-French hounds *Ariegeois *Artois Hound *Austrian black and tan hound *Basenji *Basset Bleu de Gascogne *Basset Fauve de Bretagne *Basset Hound *Bavarian Mountain hound *Beagle *Beagle-Harrier *Berner Laufhund *Bloodhound *Catahoula Leopard Hound *Coonhound *Dachshund *Drever *Dunker *English Foxhound *Finnish Hound *Foxhound *Français tricolore *Français blanc et noir *Français blanc et orange *Gascon Saintongeois *Grand Basset Griffon Vendeen *Grand Bleu de Gascogne *Hamiltonstovare *Hanover Hound *Harrier *Hungarian hound *Kerry Beagle *Kritikos Ichnilatis (Cretan Hound) *Norwegian Elkhound *Norwegian Lundehund *Otterhound *Petit Basset Griffon Vendeen *Piccolo Lepraiolo Italiano *Plott Hound *Polish Hound (pl.Ogar Polski ) *Polish Scenthound (pl.Gonczy Polski ) *Porcelaine *Rhodesian Ridgeback *Segugio Italiano a Pelo Forte *Segugio Italiano a Pelo Raso *Segugio Maremmano *Serbian Hound *Serbian Tricolour Hound *Schweizer Laufhund *Slovensky Kopov (Slovakian Hound) *Westphalian Dachsbracke Gun Dogs '''Gun Dogs '(also referred to as bird dogs) are used primarily by small game hunters using shotguns. Gun dogs are classified as retrievers, flushing spaniels, and pointing breeds. There are several types of gundogs, each type consisting of multiple breeds: '''Pointers are dogs trained to locate and point at small game allowing the hunter to approach and flush the game. Pointing breeds have greater range than Spaniels. Breeds in the Pointer familiy: *English Setter *Gordon Setter *Irish Red and White Setter *Irish Setter *Pointer A retriever's '''primary role is to find and return shot game to the hunter. Retrievers can spend long hours in a duck blind and visually spot and remember the location of downed birds. At command, they retrieve the birds. They may be able to follow hand, verbal, and whistle commands to the downed bird. List of Retriever breeds: *American Water Spaniel *Barbet *Boykin Spaniel *Chesapeake Bay Retriever *Curly-Coated Retriever *Flat-Coated Retriever *German Water Spaniel *Golden Retriever *Irish Water Spaniel *Labrador Retriever *Murray River Curly Coated retriever *Newfoundland *Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever *Poodle (Standard) *Portuguese Water Dog *Spanish Water Dog '''Setters have a long history as upland gun dogs. They appear to have a native ability to locate and point at upland game birds. They flush the birds at the hunter's command. Setters include the following breeds *English Setter *Gordon Setter *Irish Red and White Setter *Irish Setter '''Spaniels '''have been used as hunting dogs for hundreds of years. Flushing Spaniels are used to locate and flush game for a hunter. Spaniels include the following breeds: *American Cocker Spaniel *American Water Spaniel *Blue Picardy Spaniel *Boykin Spaniel *Brittany *Cavalier King Charles Spaniel *Clumber Spaniel *Drentse Patrijshond *English Cocker Spaniel *English Springer Spaniel *Field Spaniel *French Spaniel *German Spaniel *Irish Water Spaniel *King Charles Spaniel *Kooikerhondje *Large Münsterländer *Papillon *Phalène *Picardy Spaniel *Pont-Audemer Spaniel *Russian Spaniel *Small Münsterländer *Sussex Spaniel *Welsh Springer Spaniel '''Terriers '''are used to hunt mammals. Terriers locate the den or set of the target animal and then bolt, capture, or kill the animal. A working terrier may go underground to kill or drive out game. Hunters who use terriers are referred to as terriermen. Examples include the Jack Russell Terrier and the Patterdale Terrier.